Category talk:Episode Images
What goes in here? It's my understanding of this category that it should be used on images used on episode articles, not every single image taken from an episode of the anime. It seems kind of useless like that, since all these images will end up in some other category like portraits, etc. 17:53, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I kind of agree. What's the point of this category if it's all just anime images? 18:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) @JSD: not all portraits are from the anime. @Nada: Well, it's the category of anime images… What's the problem? @Sff, my point was more just that all the images would be contained in other categories that have more use than episode images. I just don't see much use for a category of all anime images. Plus, we'd get a similar category with all the images that have been tagged with . It would have game/movie images too, but it would have the all anime images too. 19:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) This category is only supposed to be used for images used on actual episode articles. SeaTerror (talk) 19:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No.. It's used for every image from the anime that comes from an episode. That's why we have the parent category Category:Anime Images, which hold these, the movies, and the special images.' It's fine and easy to understand. 19:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC)' The anon is right. It's a category related to the source of the pic. @JSD: it may be interesting to be able to browse all images from episodes. The information about some pic being from the anime (as opposed to a movie or a game) has value in itself. I really fail to understand the problem. The category's not a duplicate. Well, there are a couple problems that arise from this category's use: 1) When an image switches from manga to anime, people aren't going to add this category. And if they do, people who revert it back to manga aren't going to remove it. So it will be always missing images it should have, and having some it shouldn't. It's not something that can be easily fixed, just like fairuse/screenshot licensing errors happen all the time. 2) Any image that has this category should technically be in another category that is more specific about its use, such as character images, action images, etc. But frequently in order to avoid an image being deleted for not having a cateogry, people will add only Episode images to keep it from being deleted, which is a less meaningful and useful category than the other. If we already have a category that's unseen (images w/ screenshot licensing) that accomplishes essentially the same goal but causes less problems, why do we need this one? It can be easily fixed if people see manga images in the episode images category. I've never seen people just add episode images. It's not the same thing due to having games and other stuff in it. This category is exclusively episode images. 20:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) About 1: isn't the problem the same with the screenshot template? About 2: that's a general problem of image categorizing, it's not specific to this category. Each image should be categorized with respect to its source, its use(s) on the wiki, and its content. Currently, it's far from being the case. But we shouldn't give up just because it will be hard to achieve! Keep in mind that image categorization has always been messy on this wiki. We're only at the beginning of the cleaning. The anon is wrong. If the category was for every anime image then it would be called Anime Images and not Episode Images. SeaTerror (talk) 20:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You didn't read what I said. "No.. It's used for every image from the anime that comes from an episode". 20:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC)